Christmas With The O'Connells
by jazz08
Summary: Jasmine spends her first christmas with the o'connells after deciding to stay in their time. But with Ardeth not there, it just isn't the same. And what are her feelings towards Alex?


_**Christmas With The O'Connells **_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy. I only own my characters and myself, Jasmine.

Summary: Jasmine is spending her first Christmas with the O'Connells.

A/N: ""Speaking ' 'Thoughts.

Chapter 1:

"_You'll come and visit, right?" _

"_Yes, I will." _

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise." _

'So much for that.' Jasmine thought

Jasmine had been living with the O'Connells for a few months and the Christmas holiday had just started. Jasmine had been very nervous about living with them, living in another time, but they had been really nice to her and treated her like a part of their family. There were times when she missed the future, although it wasn't too far away.

Jasmine sighed. She missed her father. She hadn't heard from him since they left Egypt the last time and he had promise to come and visit.

'I hope he's alright.' Jasmine thought

Jasmine lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_I will be back, I promise." _

"_Don't be long." _

Ardeth Bay looked up at the morning sun. It was a beautiful morning, but something was missing. His daughter. Ardeth knew that he would see her soon but he still missed her very much.

"Come on." Ardeth said to his horse

They set of in a canter.

Jasmine walked down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone were up except for her.

"Look who decided to wake up." Jonathan said

"Morning." Jasmine said and yawned

Jasmine sat down on the couch next Alex.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Jasmine said

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" Evy asked

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Alex said

"I thought I'd just stick around the house and maybe go out later." Jasmine said

"If you're not doing anything special then maybe you would like to come with me out on town. I was planning to do some shopping and I might need some help. Plus it would be fun." Evy said

Jasmine smiled. She hadn't been Christmas shopping in a long time. Maybe she could come with Evy.

"I'll think about it." Jasmine said

"Yeah, me too." Alex said

"Good. I'll tell you when we're leaving." Evy said

"Hey Alex, do you wanna go ice skating before your mom goes shopping?" Rick asked

"Yeah sure." Alex said

"How about you Jasmine?" Rick asked

"I haven't skated in years and I did say I might be taking a walk so, I'll pass." Jasmine said

"Suit yourself. Jonathan?" Rick said

"Me? Oh, no, I don't think so." Jonathan said

"Please Uncle John. It'll be fun." Alex said

"No, I won't." Jonathan said

"What's the matter Jonathan? Are you scared?" Rick asked

"Scared? Me? Absolutely not." Jonathan said

"Then come with us." Alex said

"Oh alright, just to prove that I'm not scared."

It was later that same day and Jonathan, Rick and Alex were away skating. Evy and Jasmine were the only ones in the house.

"So how do you like London so far?" Evy asked

"I love it. London has always been a place I've wanted to see." Jasmine said

"You must miss your old home though."

"Yeah, I do. But sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"That's true."

"Like when my father decided to take off."

Evy turned around.

"You know, he never meant to. Sometimes you just have to do something even though you don't want to." She said

"I know, but the worst part is that he said he wouldn't leave then yet he did." Jasmine said

Evy sighed. Sometimes she felt sorry for Jasmine who hadn't got a chance to know Ardeth. Now that she had grown up, Jasmine understood a lot more than she would have when she was a little girl. Although, there were some things she didn't quite understand. Ardeth loved her more than anything in the world. He wouldn't have left her if he didn't have a good reason for it.

"I think I'm going out for a while. When are you going to town?" Jasmine said

"In about an hour." Evy said

"I'll be back before then." Jasmine said

"Come on Uncle John, hurry up." Alex said

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jonathan said

Jonathan, Alex and Rick were at the park where there was an ice skating ring. It was actually a lake which was frozen but you could still skate on it without falling in.

Jonathan put on his skates and then skated up to Rick and Alex.

"So you do have some skills." Rick joked

"Very funny." Jonathan said sarcastically

It was quite cold outside and it was snowing. Jasmine didn't mind. She loved the snow and she loved winter. It was her favorite time of the year. Friends and family got together, told stories and laughed.

Jasmine still didn't know what to get Alex for Christmas. She had to ask Evy about it.

Jasmine sat down on a bench. Suddenly, a small black and white Jack Russell Terrier ran up to her. Jasmine loved Jack Russell's, she loved most dogs but there were a few she didn't like. Back in her time, Jasmine had a black and white Jack Russell called Mickey. Although sometimes he got her on the nerves, Jasmine missed Mickey quite a bit. The dog in front of her reminded her of Mickey in a way.

"Hey there." She said

The dog jumped up on the bench and walked up to Jasmine's lap.

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be?" Jasmine said as she scratched the dog behind the ear

"Chrissie, here girl." A boy said

Chrissie jumped down and ran up to the boy. He had dark blonde hair and was about the same age as Jasmine.

"I'm sorry about that, she normally doesn't jump up to people." The boy said

"That's alright. I love Jack Russell's, I used to have one." Jasmine said

"Oh really, what's its name?"

"Mickey. He looks a lot like your dog but a bit smaller."

The boy smiled.

"So why don't you own him anymore?" He asked

"I moved from where I used to live and he couldn't come with, unfortunately." Jasmine said

"Oh."

Chrissie looked up at Jasmine and then jumped up onto the bench again.

"She seems to like you." The boy said

"Apparently." Jasmine said

"Oh by the way I'm Zach."

"I'm Jasmine, nice to meet you."

"So do you live around here?"

"Yeah I live just about 5 minutes from here."

"Oh, I live near the British museum."

"I must've seen you in passing, I spend a lot of time at the museum."

"Most probably, I walk pass it everyday."

Chrissie barked and jumped off the bench.

"From what I've learned I guess that's dog language for 'let's go home'" Zach said

"I better go too. It was nice talking to you." Jasmine said

"I guess I'll see you around then."

Zach started walking but then turned around again.

"By the way merry Christmas." He said

"Merry Christmas to you too." Jasmine said

Zach turned around once again and walked away with Chrissie. It looked like Jasmine had made another friend.

"Hey Uncle Jonathan."

Jonathan looked up.

"What?" He asked

"This."

Alex threw a snowball at Jonathan.

"If that's the way you want it. I happen to be a master in throwing snowballs." Jonathan said

"Oh yeah?" Rick asked

"Yeah." Jonathan said

Before Jonathan knew it, Rick had thrown a snowball at him.

"Gentlemen, this is war." Jonathan said

"Man it's cold outside." Jasmine said when she closed the door behind her

"It seems so. Is it snowing?" Evy said

"Yeah, but not so much."

Jasmine walked into the kitchen where Evy was standing.

"I'm going out soon, are you coming with me or would you rather stay inside since you've already been out?" Evy asked

"I think I'm staying, if that's alright with you." Jasmine said

"Of course it is."

Evy walked to the hall and put on her coat and scarf.

"I'll see you in a while. If the boys ask where I am, just tell them I've gone out." Evy said

"I'll do that." Jasmine said

"Bye."

Evy walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"That was fun." Alex said

Alex, Rick and Jonathan were on their way back from the park. They had been skating and had a snowball fight. It was much more fun since they were on skates, but it also made it a bit more difficult.

"I have to admit Jonathan you're quite good at skating and at throwing snowballs." Rick said

"Thank you. I will note that down in my book of compliments." Jonathans said

"I wonder what mom and Jasmine are doing." Alex said

"I don't know. I guess we'll see when we come to the house." Rick said

After a few minutes of walking. The three got to the house. Rick opened the door and went inside.

"Hey Jasmine." Alex said

"Hey." Jasmine said

Rick closed the door behind him.

"I take it Evy went out to go shopping." Jonathan said

"Yeah she did." Jasmine said

"Have you already been out, since you're not with her?" Alex asked

"Yeah I walked for about 15 minutes and then I met a boy. Or actually I met his Jack Russell Terrier and he showed up afterwards." Jasmine said

"Oh." Rick said

It was much later that night and Jasmine was up in her room, trying to get some sleep but it wasn't very successful. Although after another 10 minutes, she fell asleep.

Rick and Evy were still talking downstairs.

"Does Jasmine know anything yet?" Evy asked

"No she doesn't." Rick said

"She's going to be so happy."

Without Jasmine knowing it, Evy and Rick had talked to Ardeth and agreed that he would be spending Christmas with them in London. They had spent Christmas together before but neither Jasmine nor Alex remembered it because they were both so small.

_**End of Chapter 1: What did you think? **_


End file.
